


Battle: Vs. The Sensational Sisters

by ExpoundandExpand



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dick Growth, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Huge Breasts, Huge Dick, Large female, Other, Paizuri, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Small futa, Threesome, buttjob, huge ass, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpoundandExpand/pseuds/ExpoundandExpand
Summary: A shy futa Lass named Joana can't hide her big secret any longer when she meets the curvaceous Sensational Sisters at the Cerulean City Gym. The slutty sisters push Joana so far that something awakens inside her...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Joana clutched her skirt as she opened the doors to the Cerulean City Gym. A blast of warm air, thick with the smell of chlorine, engulfed her entire body. Beads of sweat began to drip down her temples, though she wasn’t sure if it was caused by anxiety or humidity. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her skirt even harder and tried to pull it over her legs. It was no use. The trainers would definitely see it. She wanted to turn around and flee back to her home in Viridian City, where she could hide her gross abnormality from the rest of Kanto. But she couldn’t bring herself to run from her dream of becoming a Pokemon champion. She envisioned the determined sparkle in the eyes of that mysterious trainer who beat her weeks ago. A sudden spell of timidity wouldn’t stop her just yet. But even stepping forward to face the Cerulean Gym, she couldn’t help the stirring in her stomach and her crotch.

Joana walked towards the platform reaching across the large pool. The three gym trainers were busy swimming laps. Joana couldn’t make out much because of the constant splashing, but she noticed a glaring problem. All of the trainers here are girls… Oh god… She felt that ‘thing’ snaking down her thigh highs. There was no way these girls wouldn’t notice the long bulge awakening from its fabric encasement. Mom said her penis was nothing to be ashamed of, but as it began to grow up to 12 inches, Joana doubted her. She had always felt shame, of course, but never had shame felt so good.

Noticing the sound of the doors opening, all three trainers swam to the wall and began to pull themselves from the water. As they did this, Joana stared at their emerging bodies. The blonde girl reached both hands underwater and heaved two gigantic boobs up. They dwarfed her head in size, probably reaching the latter end of the alphabet in cup sizes. With two squeezing grips, she could barely lift the heavy knockers, fat titflesh spilling over her fingers. When she finally brought her dripping orbs above the pool wall, she dropped them with a groan. *PLAP* They forcefully slapped onto the wet surface, launching water in every direction as they furiously wobbled. Despite this laborious effort, the girl continued to lift herself with unexpected beauty and grace.

The redhead was next to exit. She was not nearly as top-heavy as her sister, so it was an easier start. However, once the water parted at her midsection, a small amount of pudge began to build up the lower down her body went. Seconds later, a copious amount of water splashed up as her wide hips appeared. Jutting out behind her hips was a humongous, jiggling ass. The shaking mass was literally a shelf that Joana could probably lay her whole dick across. Her orange bikini bottom was swallowed up by those immensely fat cheeks, making her look nearly naked down below. Water flowed down her deep asscrack as she lifted one leg up onto the surface, giving Joana a clear view of wet pussy between the two round globes.

The last trainer was a blue-haried girl who had a much easier time lifting herself out. Her proportions were in between her sisters, with a good mix of boob and butt. She was also more toned and fit than the other two slightly pudgy swimmers. She flexed her meaty thighs to stand up at the surface, water trickling down her taut stomach.

All three girls spotted Joana at once. They strutted up to the fidgety little girl with an air of confidence and remarkable feminine charm. Joana tried not to stare at the jiggling sacks of flesh approaching her, face getting hotter and hotter as the girls grew closer. Her thigh highs were at their limit in containing her expanding monster dick. Her aching nuts began to gurgle loudly as they burgeoned in size and her smooth sack appeared from underneath her skirt. No, No! Why is this happening?!

The tall, voluptuous girls stopped in front of Joana with arrogant smiles on their faces. They towered over Joana’s petite 4’7” figure. The blonde took up the middle spot, her tits hanging low and inches from nuzzling up against the throbbing bulge. The droplets of warm pool water sliding down her mountainous chest seemed to tease Joana, falling onto and soaking her shaft.

“We’re the Sensational Sisters,” all three girls asserted at once. The blonde pointed to each side of her.“This is Violet.” She flicked her right index finger towards the fit blue-haired girl. “This is Lily.” She flicked her left index finger towards the plump-assed redhead. “And I…” She leaned down closer to reach face level with Joana, her tits swaying and drooping down even further. “Am Daisy.” Joana couldn’t manage to maintain eye contact with the gorgeous blonde sister. Daisy kept her position for a few seconds, letting the sexual tension overwhelm the socially awkward Joanna.

“So, runt, are you here to challenge the Cerulean City Gym?” Violet interrupted. Joana shuffled her feet.

“R-runt? Um… yes, I’m here to take on the gym. If you don’t mind. Oh, wait I’m sorry if that sounded mean, I’m just a little-”

“Nervous?” Lily asked with a flirty wink.

“Y-yeah. So, who do I battle first?” Joana could feel her dick ready to pop out. A quiet ripping sound might have helped incite that feeling. The sisters glanced at each other, and then back to Joanna with a predatory gleam in their eyes. Violet pushed her sister aside and kneeled down in front of Joana. She swished her long blue hair to the side while placing both hands on the rim of Joana’s skirt.

“Why don’t you start with me?” 

Violet forcefully tugged down the skirt and thigh highs, causing Joana’s rod to slap down onto the blue-haired sister’s surprised face. The sweaty shaft extended beyond her face and slumped near her back, the bulbous tip leaking precum down to her asscrack and the soles of her feet. The sisters, especially the heavily-breathing Violet, had looks of disbelief on their faces. “I knew it was big but… god,” Daisy murmured. She began to rub her nipples, trying to look discreet but failing.

“Yeah, like, I was not expecting this,” Lily added. Also horny as hell, she fingered her wet clit and rubbed her fat thighs together. Joanna’s face contorted in equal parts fear and arousal.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to notice this… this ugly, gross, smelly thing. I’ve never even used it on anyone, I only use it when I’m alone.” Joana blushed profusely at the embarrassment of noticing what she just said. Violet was quiet for a minute. The only sound coming out was her hot, labored breaths heating Joana’s dick, which was so girthy that it basically covered Violet’s entire face. Finally, she regained her composure and ego.

“Well, honey, I guess it’s ok. It’s a little small for my tastes, though.”

W-what? Joana suddenly frowned. Her mind went blank. Her blood started to boil. Her dick grew and pulsated even harder. 2 feet. 3 feet. 4. 5. It was even bigger than her body now. Her nuts ballooned with hot cum, hanging inches from the floor. Something about that harmless joke caused something in Joana to snap. She hefted her drooling rod from Violet’s face.  
“You big SLUT! I hate you! Take this!”

Before Violet could tell Joana that it was only a joke- one that she truly didn’t mean- Joana summoned superhuman strength and swung her hundred-some pound dick towards the cowering, rude bitch. It smacked, hard, against Violet’s cheek. The crack of elephantine dick against small face echoed throughout the gym. An angry torrent of thick, pasty cum hailed down onto her head. She shrieked and moaned at the same time, accidentally letting cum fill up her cheeks. The other two sisters gasped, not backing up, but instead moving closer to see the sexual spectacle. Joana panted, ready to give another violent slap. But she quickly came back to her subservient senses. She reached out to the knocked down swimmer.

“Oh my Arceus! I’m so, so, sorry, Violet. I don’t know what came over me. Please don’t call Officer Jenny, my mom will kill me! I’ll do anything, I promise!”

Violet sprung back up and retaliated. But not in the way Joanna thought. The cum soaked swimmer clutched Joana’s rod and lashed her tongue across the bulbous head, licking the dripping slit. She tried to fit her hands around the dick and fat balls, all while sliding them up and down the slick shaft. Joana let a cute moan slip. She didn’t want to enjoy this, but… Oh, to hell with it. Joana took two handfuls of Violet’s hair and shoved 3 feet of her fat girlcock into the swimmer’s mouth. Violet gagged and slobbered, her spittle mixing with the coat of musty sweat and pool water. Her jaw was nearly unhinged as she attempted to swallow the remaining two feet of the little lass’s meat.

“Oh, Violet. W-what are you... Uhhh, your mouth feels wonderful... You want more of my fat, salty cock?” Joana had no idea where these aggressive words were coming from. But she didn’t care anymore. Violet responded with a loud, wet cough as Joana’s whole dick made it inside. While Violet’s face was being stuffed with hundreds of pounds of dickmeat, Daisy and Lily approached slowly. They both rested gentle hands on Joana’s shoulders, caressing them while moaning softly. Daisy rubbed her wobbling mammaries on one side of Joana’s head.

“Like my tits, stud?”

Lily turned around and pushed her bubbly asscheeks against the other side.

"I know you want my fat booty riding your dick.”

Massaged by the combo of tits, ass, sultry whispers, and a tight throat, Joana felt the rising urge to cum.

“Get ready, miss Violet. I’m gonna, c-cUM. AHHH!” Violet’s trimmed tummy bloated from the gallons of spewing cum. She moaned even louder while a large puddle of girlcum collected on the tiled floor. Violet became much fatter, her belly going from slight distention to a full-on waterbed. She rose up several feet, but that didn’t stop her from choking on that sweet girl’s cock. Joana gripped her shaft with both hands and released a final blast. Violet rose so high that she could no longer carry the whole dick in her stomach. It began slipping out by the foot as Violet now balanced on her wobbling belly far above Joana. Finally, the 6 ft. member escaped the sloppy blowjob, falling back to the ground.

“Ohhhh..mmm… fuck,” moaned Violet from the ceiling area. She could barely speak. She burped up reserves of cum, kneading her 20 ft. high belly. Joana turned to face Daisy and Lily behind her. She blushed a little, staring down at the floor.

“I didn’t know that would happen. I didn’t know I could be like that. But-” Joana looked up at the two remaining sisters and began stroking her hardening cock. “You two are really pretty… Can I try you guys next?”

Daisy and Lily looked at cutie’s stiff prick and then to the pool beside them. They might need a bigger gym.


	2. Battle: Vs. The Sensational Sisters Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Pt. 2. After noticing that the first chapter was quite short, I tried to make this one quite a bit longer. 
> 
> For any Pokemon fans out there, I hope you catch all of the references. There's quite a few.

The Cerulean City Gym still smelled of cum from the recent incident with Joana and Violet. In fact, the stench arguably blotted out the sharp tang of the chlorine odor. 

The bitchy blue-haired woman had gladly accepted her fat-inducing comeuppance. The generous hosing of cum definitely taught her something. Don’t be a stuck-up asshole to a little futa packing heat. Or, on second thought, maybe DO be an asshole. It felt so fucking nice, after all. 

Violet was still conscious, albeit completely spellbound by the facefucking she just received. She slipped in and out incoherent babbling as a steady stream of Joana’s seed flowed out of her mouth and left a sticky trail down her groaning stomach. The sound of cum sloshing inside her blimped belly could be heard clearly by Joana and the other two sisters. 

Joana timidly tilted her head up to see Violet’s smiling face. Joana, in one sense, felt  horrible. She just single-handedly blew up a gym trainer to the size of a small house. On the  surface, she knew this was a bad idea. Her enlarged penis was not naturally meant to fuck anything, really. So how could she stick the gross thing inside a girl with a clear conscience? 

But, deep inside, Joana knew this was the  _ best  _ idea ever. Seeing a wobbling, satisfied cum-tank. Hearing the sounds of a horny girl’s stomach inflating and gurgling, demanding to be filled even more. This awakened something fierce inside of Joana. Underneath her shy exterior, the desire to pump and fill was swelling. And as she grabbed one handful of Violet’s chub- her other hand gently stroking her cock- Joana knew what she needed to do next. 

Joana gave a demure look to Daisy and Lily, who were caught staring at Joana’s extra appendage. Now, Joana was not a devilish degenerate, or so she’d like to believe. She was still the same bashful girl who entered the gym, but now with a fetishistic twist. She didn’t want to hurt these girls at all. But right after thinking this she remembered the memory of dick-slapping Violet. That was something else, right? Something was controlling her, maybe a malevolent ghost-type pokemon like Gengar or a perverted Psychic-type pokemon like Hypno? Either way, Joana wanted to feel good and make these girls feel good. Nothing else. 

“So… do either one of you want to… you know…” Joana offered without trying to sound too desperate. Daisy and Lily both giggled, taking hold of her shoulders and guiding her towards the pool. 

“Look, we were wrong about you. We thought you were just some lame girl who couldn’t satisfy us,” Daisy said. She waited a second, inspecting the lass to see if it would explode in anger again. Almost  _ wanting _ to see it. But Joana simply looked up imploringly with puppy-dog eyes. “But we know now that you’re packing the best dick in Kanto.”

“And we would know! We’ve been fucked by almost every guy! But a futa? We thought those were just myths created by the same freaks who claim they’ve seen Ho-oh,” Lily added. Joana smiled at the sisters’ confidence boosting compliments. She was so glad that the their bratty personalities had basically melted at the sight of her dick. The sisters stopped at the edge of the pool. 

“So, we have an idea, umm.. sorry, what was your name again? 

“Joana.” 

“Joana! It’s kind of a silly request, but do you think… you can fill up this pool with cum?” Daisy implored. Joana was shocked at first, but began to think that it would be a fun challenge. 

“Of course, girls. You think I couldn’t do that?” They giggled once again at the flirtatious remark, moving their hands down to Joana’s dick. 

“Ok, but first, let’s get rid of this water that’s in the way,” Lily said. The sisters both revealed a pokeball, Daisy fishing one deep from within her bean bag-sized tits and Lily plucking one from her asshole. Joana stifled a little aroused laugh at the thought of a pokeball as a buttplug. Daisy and Lily threw the pokeballs, sending butt and boobs into a frenzy of jiggling. 

“Go, Qwilfish!”

Two Qwilfish emerged, plopping down into the pool. They swam in circles, bobbing up and down in the water. Joana laughed even more. 

“Qwilfish, huh? They’re so silly, I love them! But why Qwilfish?” Lily pointed towards the duo of pufferfish pokemon.

“Look!” 

Joana noticed the water level drop slightly. While this was happening, the two Qwilfish started to expand. Joana watched as the goofy blue and white balls grew from basketball sized, up to yoga ball sized. Eventually, every single ounce of water was absorbed by the Qwilfish. Eventually, they took up almost the entire pool while maintaining their rotund shape. 

Oh my. 

Joana’s dick hardened while replacing the scene of Qwilfish with the mental image of a bloated Daisy and Lily. Both sisters noticed Joana’s uncomfortable look and her swelling nuts. They were at least as big as two Electrodes. 

Joana mewled as her sack filled up, feeling like it was being glutted with a Volcanion’s Scald. She bounced up and down, hoping any movement would relieve the pain and pressure. The sisters quickly returned the Qwilfish to their pokeballs and moved their hands down to Joana’s balls. Joana felt the two massaging hands squeezing and tugging at her tight sack, happily whimpering. Daisy and Lily increased their efforts as the nutsack grew to the size of a small sofa. They knelt down, hugging and rolling their tongues across the churning testes. 

“Oh, y-you two,” Joana managed to say. “Please keep going. I can feel something coming soon.”

Daisy draped her milky tits across the hilt of Joana’s cock, letting them slap onto the beastly thing. Any normal dick would be crushed and probably broken by such force, but Joana’s veiny rod invited the heaviest of curves to sit down on it. The strong shaft proudly held up Daisy’s cleavage with ease, even flexing a little bit to make the busty bosom wobble. Daisy bit her lip in arousal at the sight of her tits, threatening to slip right out of her bikini top, bouncing up and down Joana’s cock. Suddenly, she flung her red top off and wrapped her udders around Joana. As Daisy sandwiched the domineering dick between her breasts, she began to glide them across slowly. She tilted her head down to lick the parts of the cock that peeked out from the fleshy cocoon of breatmeat. Joana nearly busted as she ogled at Daisy. But, as if it couldn’t get any better, she began eyeing Lily, who performed for the glans of her dick.

Red-haired Lily saw her sister go to town and harrumphed, ready to compete for sexual prowess. While Daisy hogged the hilt of Joana’s cock, Lily settled for the bellend, which was pointed straight at the pool. She bent over and turned her fat ass towards Joana when she saw the lass staring. She wobbled her ass around, swinging it in enticing circles. Occasionally, Lily bumped her hips-too wide for most door frames- into the cock, causing it to throb even harder. Seeing the cock’s approval, she then positioned her two heavy cheeks below, beginning to clap them onto Joana’s tip. The combination of sex-sweat and water moistened her fat globes, but as Lily began the hotdogging, a flood of precum was added to  the mixture. The tip of Joana’s dick gladly drooled the viscous liquid onto Lily’s ass and arched back, creating a shiny texture on the bottom-heavy babe’s ripping flesh. Once she thought Joana was hard enough, Lily raised one leg across the cock. She pulled off her orange g-string, slapped both bubbly mounds for Joana to see, and lowered herself. Lily’s ass pressed into the dick with a squelch and spilled out over each side as she sat down her full-weight. To her surprise, she was kept risen in the air by the hefty cock. Giggling playfully and sliding her wet pussy along the length, she jacked Joana near the tip with both delicate hands. 

Joana clenched her small butt, about ready to blow a load as the heavy tits and ass weighed down against her penis. Her balls expanded to reach the floor, so she sat down on them to gain stability. As her dick lengthened to lay above the pool, Joana grabbed onto Daisy for support as she rocked back and forth. Both sisters felt something gush through and vibrate the whole penis. 

“I’m cumming. Daisy! Lily! Oooh!” 

Gallons of cum erupted from her cockslit and fell into the pool, quickly filling it higher. Waves of the gluey liquid crashed against the pool walls as Joana emptied her gargantuan balls. Daisy and Lily cheered and began to mastrubate at the sight. Violet, on the other side of the pool, watched in disbelief and jealousy. As the faucet of cum began to slow, Joana exhaled and wiped sweat off her brow, feeling like fainting from dehydration. 

“Girl, that was amazing!” Lily exclaimed.

“Yeah, I  _ need  _ to swim in that right now.” Daisy said. Joana’s eyes fluttered.

“D-did I fill the whole pool?” With her balls now back to the size of basketballs, she waddled to the edge. Even though there was an insane amount of cum, there was still a few inches left that Joana failed to fill. 

“Wait, I couldn’t do it? Agh, I’m an utter failure! Why can’t I do anything right?” Joana turned back around to the sisters with tear-filled eyes and her mouth quivering. They ran up to the lass and hugged her tight, something they never would have done in their selfish, valley-girl days. Joana felt the warm embrace of Daisy’s boobs enveloping her head. And Lily’s thick thighs brushing up against her own. 

“Oh, sweetie, you didn’t fail,” Daisy reassured in a motherly tone. “We’re, like, still proud of you. You pretty much filled the whole thing! So what if you missed by a few inches, they’re trivial. And it doesn’t really matter how you did. This was just a stupid suggestion. We never should have made you do it.” Joana dug her head further into the melons and wiped her tears against them. 

They’re not fully impressed. They can’t be, Joanna thought. Every time she built up her confidence it was shattered in moments. She just wanted to prove to people that she wasn’t a little pushover, the same girl who became utterly depressed when the Pokemon trainer with the red hat beat her in a Pokemon battle. A familiar sense washed over Joana. Blood rushed to her head and her penis. Her face grew red within the breasty canyon. Her embarrassment and shame transformed into rage, the type that had to be taken out on someone. Or, in this case, two people. 

Daisy noticed the head resting on her chest getting hotter.

“So... are you ok now?”

Joana shoved herself away, and flashed a stern look right into Daisy’s eyes. She suddenly seemed very mature as she beckoned the blonde with a curling finger. 

“Come here and give me your tits, now,” She commanded. Daisy was the one to blush this time, looking concerned but still presenting her boobs to the angered girl. 

“Closer!”

Daisy obeyed her, each step filling her heart with lust for the magnet of a wrathful cock that was reeling her chest in. She stopped so that her areolas were in line with Joana’s eyes. It was quite a situation similar to that of a tense staring match. WIthout a word, Joana gripped

Daisy’s arm and yanked her in even closer. She bucked her hips, letting her upright cock plow through the cleavage. Like a jackhammer without an off switch, Joana kept plunging her member, which had extended well beyond the lofty swimmer’s head. She took both hands and smushed the pocket of boobs harder onto her sandwiched cock. The moist, slippery chasm provided little friction for the engorged invader, letting it easily drive in and out. A salvo a precum shot up and rained down, glazing Daisy and her rack. 

“Ahhh. Good cow, you know how to work those fat teats. Now pump them harder!”

Daisy complied, grunting as she rapidly heaved her precum-soaked chest up and down the slick cock. 

“Oh, I’m gonna blow! Quick, turn around and take it, slave!”

Daisy had no thought but to obey her new master. She spun and put all fours on the ground, wiggling her ass in the air for her new favorite cock. Joana smirked as she lifted the throbbing monster and lined it up behind Daisy’s puckered, begging asshole. She thrusted forward, the weight of her cock applying extra force so that the tip could enter. Ramming several feet in, Joana came close enough to seize Daisy’s long blond hair and yank. 

“Ahh ♡ Fuck me harder, master! I neeeed you!” 

Proded by the sexy swimmer’s moans, Joana shoved the rest in, her hilt and balls slapping against Daisy’s ass. The swimmer’s stomach deformed as the shape of her bole-like dick began to jostle and prod her flesh into the cold tiles. Joana took two handfuls of her sizable butt and hammered once more, her growing balls now forcing her legs to spread apart. Daisy gasped at the feeling of cum overflowing into her stomach. Like Violet, she first swelled to the size of an inflatable pool. But unlike Violet’s turn, Joana wasn’t satisfied with such a puny outcome this time. The sea of seed sloshing inside of Daisy crashed against the walls of her torso. Joana didn’t even flinch when the skin of Daisy’s expanding belly rubbed up against her gurgling nuts. The fattening stomach brought Joana with it as it rose far above Violet. Finally, the cum inflation came to a stop as both girls skimmed the ceiling. With little room to stand, Joana knelt on the blonde’s belly and gave it a hard smack, sending ripples all across the flesh. Daisy rested her head on her draped tits, completely satisfied and, quite frankly, ready for a nap. 

“Good job, you fat cow. Thanks for taking some of the edge off,” Joana said. She slid down the belly, all while her dick swung around in the air. As soon as she landed, Joana casually cracked her neck and approached the last sister, who couldn’t stop squirming in anticipation of her cumflated destiny. Joana swung her arm and slapped the palm of her hand onto Lily’s right asscheek, causing the round globe to jiggle. The lass continued to squeeze and knead the quivering cheek, smirking up at the panting, tongue-lolled redhead. 

“You know… I’ve always been an ass girl,” Joana teased as she delivered another fierce smack. “Don’t tell your sisters.”

Joana walked behind Lily, barely having to lower herself in order to see her leaking cunt lying at near face level for the lass. She began to eat out Lily’s fat puss, flicking her tongue lovingly. As she did this, Lily moaned in delight and massaged the cock that greeted her from between her chubby, girlcum covered thighs. 

Joana finished the cunnilingis after a few more licks, going back to Lily’s plump front profile and pushing her towards the wall.  


“You’re welcome. Now do me a favor and lift one of those blubbery legs.” With her  back against the wall, Lily lifted her right leg, to which Joana responded by supporting it with her arm. 

“I hope you’re ready, fatty.” 

With a great heave, Joana summoned her unnatural strength and hoisted Lily into up, hugging her thick thighs. She switched to support that fat wagon with one arm as her other lifted her cock up to Lily’s asshole, which was obscured by the slabs of wide buttflesh. Joana did her best to explore and prod in order to find the puckering hole. Finally, she propelled her cock up, sending several feet in at once. Lily’s asshole tightened as she screamed and threw her arms around the cute dominatrix. The paunch on her tummy jiggled up against Joana’s skinny midsection. As Joana impaled the clapping peach, Lily’s stomach began to show signs of being poked through. Joana kissed Lily’s body tenderly while her balls slapped loudly against the jiggling heaps of flesh. Finally, Joana raised Lily and let her dick flop out before setting the swimmer down. Lily’s knees nearly buckled from the staggering sex. She patiently waited for Joana’s next command like a slutty, obedient pet. Meanwhile, Joanna layed her back on the ground and beckoned Lily to come closer. She could feel her climax approaching, and she intended on surprising Lily with her biggest load yet. 

“C’mon, slut. Sit that ass down and ride me.” 

Lily skipped over- her ass aching a little bit already- and whipped one leg over the hungry cock. The cock was still not at its biggest, only about 3 feet, but she knew it would grow once that butt started slamming into her. Joana had to wriggle a bit to awkwardly line up her python with Lily’s impending ass. Lily sassily tossed her red hair up and danced her butt around while Joana readied herself. Without much of a warning, Lily proceeded to lurch down and smash her fat ass onto Joana’s pelvis, taking the whole dick at once. She twerked and slid down the rigid pillar, using more muscles than she ever had to before as a synchronized swimmer. Joana gripped the floor tightly, almost  sent into unconscious ecstasy by the massive crashing ass. 

Arceus, fuck, this bitch is amazing! She’s more ass than woman! Joana’s brain almost switched from dominant back to submissive due to the glorious ass flattening and just about paralyzing her lower regions. But not yet. Her dominant side grew alongside her dick, which was quickly gaining feet. Time to fill up.

Joana’s testicles surged like never before. They expanded so much that they proceeded up and over Joana’s twiggy legs. Lily, noticing the change, pushed down on the roaring nuts and threw her ass even harder against Joanna’s small frame. It was a miracle that the lass didn’t break every bone in her body. 

Just as Lily applied pressure onto her tight sack, Joana bellowed a primal noise and shot the biggest load into the redhead, leagues bigger than the load that nearly filled the pool. As Lily’s stomach instantly ballooned to the size of a mother multiple years pregnant with nonuplets, Joanna pushed against the two colossal walls of ass and rolled her forward. Lily tumbled over onto her stomach as she was savagely mounted by the cute dickgirl. Joanna outstretched her legs, clutched Lily’s love handles, and dug her feet into Lily’s folding haunches. She swung her hips back as far as she could, sending her boulder size balls flying behind. And, like a pendulum, those balls came flying back down with a monumental thrust of her tree-trunk cock. 

“GET READY FATASS!”

*PLAP*

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Red rustled his Pikachus hair as the cute Pokemon perched on his shoulder. He looked to his sides and smiled at each one of his Pokemon: Venusaur, Pidgeot, Tauros, Snorlax, and Arcanine. They were more than his friends. They were his family, through thick and thin. 

Red looked up at the cloudless sky, relishing the beautiful weather. 

Wait, what’s that? A flock Spearows blotted out the sun, squawking in fear. Trying to forget the bizarre occurrence, Red looked ahead towards Lavender Town. As he entered with his entourage of Pokemon, he walked towards a large, ominous tower. Standing in front was a sad-looking old woman.

“Hello, miss! Um… what’s this tower? It’s a bit… disconcerting,” Red asked.

“Well, youngster. This is the Pokemon Tower. And, it might seem frightening to foreigners, but really, to us it provides solace. You see, hundreds of deceased Pokemon are buried inside,” the old woman sighed. 

Red shivered. Pokemon can die? Not just faint? He held his Pikachu against his neck, trying to comfort it. 

“It’s fine buddy. It’s not haunted, it’s just a place where Pokemon go to Pokemon afterlife. Hey, maybe Arceus is there,” Red said. He laughed nervously. Truthfully, he was scared shitless more than Pikachu. 

*PLAP*

A Protect-shattering crack boomed throughout the whole town. 

“Holy fuck! What was that?! Is that normal? … I think I pissed myself!” Red screamed. 

To his alarm, the old woman looked terrified as well. Both of them looked up to the sky, expecting Draco Meteor or Judgement to come raining down on them. 

*♡AAAAHHHHNNNN♡*

A terrifying fusion of feminine screams echoed over the horizon, rumbling the ground even harder than Earthquake.

Red raised both arms in defeat and sprinted out of Lavender Town 

“Fuck this shit I’m out.”

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in Cerulean City, Joana and Lily leaned together for one last passionate kiss before they were sent upwards. Joana’s dick spurted a Hydro Cannon worth of cum inside Lily, causing her belly to fill to its limit. It was looking as if it might Self-Destruct. It broke the ceiling and walls of the building, spilling outside for all Cerulean City citizens to see. Joana gave one last slap to Lily’s ass, the jiggling turning her on for a final leakage of cum. 

That ass definitely grew. The two flawless jello cheeks were the size of a small house now. It took at least 10 seconds for Joana to Withdraw her whole dick, Lily’s gaping asshole eventually being revealed. She could hear Lily moaning and burping up cum in the distance. 

Her dominant cycle was gone. Now timid once again, Joana looked at the miles of house-crushing belly. Oh no, no! I really hope no one’s hurt. Despite feeling guilty, Joana smiled. It WAS a nice tummy, though. 

She climbed across the pliable blimp and eventually met Lily’s pleased face. Shreds of her long red hair glistened with cum. Joana looked at the plump swimmer and locked lips with her again.

“I love you, Lily. I’m sorry if I hurt you. Did I?”

“Nuh-uh. It was fucking amazing. But what about my sisters?”

“Oh, I’m about to go ask them the same thing! It’ll take a while to climb them, but I need to make sure they’re ok. So… do you want to do this again sometime?”

“Of course I do, silly.”

Joana spent the rest of the day climbing up Daisy, and then Violet, expressing her love and concern for the other two sisters.

“I guess you weren’t a runt after all, Joana. I’ve never felt someone treat my tits as good as you. And, to answer your question, like,  _ totally _ . We’re doing this again after we shrink,” Daisy told her.

“You’re the best, shrimp,” Violet teased Joanna, “But next time, promise you’ll fill  _ me _ up the most, not that obese floozy Lily.”

Evening descending upon Cerulean City, a yellow gleam casting shadows of the Sensational Sisters’ towering bellies. Joana admired her work. She bought a new skirt and cocksleeve, but that didn’t stop her from poking her bulge into the sloshing bellies of her new girlfriends. She promised to visit the girls every day until, eventually, they returned to their natural figures- with improved curves of course- and had another nonstop sex session. 

“Wh-what did you do to my sisters? And my gym?!”

Joana turned around to see a young woman with orange hair. The girl had a slightly curvy body with thighs packed tightly inside a constricting pair of short-shorts. Joana flinched, expecting to be punished.

“Please, miss, I didn’t know this would happen! I know I got a little out of control. Please don’t charge me with anything, I’m too young to go to jail!”

The orange haired girl smirked at the lass, putting hands on her hips.

“Well, geez. I’m not mad at you, and neither is anyone else in Cerulean City, it seems. I mean, my sisters are such jerks. And my gym… well, we’ll figure something out. I’m just… surprised is all. How exactly did you of all people do this? Oh, nevermind that, my name is Misty! I’m the gym leader here, and, as much as I hate to say it, I’m also the fourth Sensational Sister. I can’t say this is a normal meeting, but it’s nice to meet you anyways.”

Joana breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m Joana from Viridian City! I’m hoping to become the next Pokemon champion!”

“Oh, so you’re here to challenge me, I assume,” Misty said. “Getting the Cascade Badge is no easy task, but it seems you already pummeled my sisters.” Misty gazed down at the lass’s crotch. She knew something was afoot, but this? The bulge was moving like a third-stage evolved Pokemon with a mind of its own! “Say, Joana. Do you maybe want to battle right now?” Misty winked at Joana while starting to pull her clothes off.

Already pitching a tent from Misty’s flirtatious tone and heavenly curves, Joana prepared to pull her skirt down. 

“Um, ok miss Misty! But I won’t go easy on you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  



End file.
